Where Are We Going?
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Written for Lucy Day 2019 Natsu drags Lucy on a hike but refuses to tell her where they're going.


Where Are We Going?

By: juvia0613 (FayeValentine00)

* * *

It felt like they had been walking for hours. In fact, they _had_ been walking for hours. Natsu's claims that "it's not that far" had already taken the better part of the day. There was no way they'd make it home tonight.

Every time Lucy asked how much further, the answer was always the same. "Not far," then he'd flash her his huge irresistible smile, and she'd end up giving in and continue without complaint.

She'd really become a sucker for a certain sakura-haired wizard over the last few years, but in the last few months it'd become exponentially worse. By the time they'd wrapped up the 100 Years Quest, Lucy couldn't deny her love any longer. There was something about the Dragon Slayer that just made her happy. Even days like today where it felt like he was dragging her across the continent because they were together. It was as simple as that.

If only she could get Natsu to admit he loved her too, everything would be perfect. She knew he did. Everyone knew that they were in love and those people wouldn't stop talking about it. That was part of the problem! Natsu and Lucy would never make progress if people kept pressuring them.

UGH! Just thinking about it made Lucy irritated, but she shoved the emotion aside and turned to ask Natsu the question that had been plaguing her all day. "Why didn't Happy come along?"

"I told him he wasn't invited." Natsu said it just like that, matter of fact. He didn't look at her either. His eyes were focused straight ahead.

That stopped Lucy dead in her tracks. "What do you mean 'he wasn't invited?' Natsu, where are we going?"

Because she'd stopped walking, he'd did too. She couldn't miss the blush in his cheeks and his eyes didn't meet hers. "Don't worry about it. Happy's been here before, anyway." Taking her hand in his, Natsu pulled her further up the road at a run. "Come on... we're almost there!"

"You've been saying that all day!" She managed to keep up with his pace, grinning despite her complaints.

"But this time it's true!" The Dragon Slayer laughed easily as he reached the top of the hill they'd been climbing, but right before she could see over the crest, Natsu did something unexpected.

Without Lucy noticing, Natsu moved behind Lucy and covered her eyes with his hands. "N-Natsu? What's going on?"

"Wait for it, Luce." With his hands over her eyes, he guided her forward until she was standing in the exact spot he wanted.

Lucy was breathing a little heavier in anticipation. When Natsu removed his hands, Lucy found herself looking at the most gorgeous landscape she'd ever seen and it took her breath away.

Off to the West was an endless lake and, in the foreground, a rich meadow filled with flowers of every color, shape and size. Even from here, she could smell the sweet aroma carried on the wind. Straight ahead and far in the distance and far in the distance were snowcapped mountains. To her left was another city she didn't recognize. She was so turned around; they could be in Edolas for all she knew but there was only one word for it all.

"Natsu... It's... It's AMAZING!" Lucy knew she had the broadest possible smile on her face when she turned to him excitedly. "Is this why you brought me all the way out here?"

His answering smile was dazzling, and she noticed that he looked relieved. "I thought you'd like it."

"Like it?" She turned her head back to the landscape. "Natsu, I love it."

"Good."

Her heart was full. Whether or not he said it out loud, these were the moments that showed Lucy Natsu loved her. Overcome by the sheer excitement of it all, Lucy jumped at Natsu and gave him a quick but tight hug. "Thank you. I_ really_ love it."

Lucy turned then and raced down the hill and straight into the meadow. By the time she was in the middle of the flowers, she was out of breath and a little sweaty but it didn't matter. It felt like being lost in a little piece of heaven. Right then, Lucy was daydreaming about building a house right there and staying forever.

It didn't occur to her until later, but it took Natsu a long time before he joined her in the meadow. By the time he got there, she was laying on her back looking up at the clouds.

"I'm glad you're happy, Lucy."

"Of course! This makes the whole trip worth it!"

They relaxed together in the grass and chatted about memories, told each other stories and gossiped about their friends until the sun was setting. Maybe it was the relaxed atmosphere, the beautiful nature view or the fact they were absolutely alone, but Lucy had a moment of weakness and asked Natsu the one question that that had been running through her mind for years.

"Natsu... What's our relationship?"

They could literally hear crickets and after about ten seconds of dead silence, Lucy began to regret her decision. What the hell had she been thinking? What if she was wrong? What if she was just being conceited thinking Natsu loved her? What if she ruined everything?

"Actually… forget I said that," she followed up softly, but even she could hear how forlorn she sounded. Seriously, Lucy! Stop making it worse! "I didn't mean to ask that."

Lucy was embarrassed. Maybe horrified was a better way to put it. Why was Natsu being so quiet now, of all times? Say something, Natsu! Literally, say ANYTHING! Internally, the Celestial Spirit Mage was having a panic attach so when Natsu finally _spoke_, it took a moment to process.

"I already said we'd be together forever, right?"

Lucy chanced a glance and noticed that Natsu looked nervous, but he'd answered her.

Were they doing this? Could they finally have this conversation? She knew she should let it go. Lucy knew that if she didn't want to scare him away, she needed to drop it but she couldn't. "But what does that mean?"

Their eyes met and Lucy's heart skipped a beat. This was it. This was years and years of tension coming to a head.

"What do you want it to mean?" He turned towards her, seemingly resigned to having the conversation. Why were they always awkward about things like this?!

Without conscious thought, Lucy leaned towards him, whispering. "You have to know the answer to that."

"Then say it."

Was he challenging her now? Why had his mood suddenly shifted from nervous to… to slightly...? Was he smug? What the hell was that?! This was a serious conversation.

"You say it!" she snapped back, shoving herself forward until she was almost chest to chest with him.

Why was he smiling now?! Natsu was being infuriating. It all got the better of her and she threw a punch. Of course, he caught it easily and laughed.

"Dammit, Natsu. I-"

Her words were cut off when the Dragon Slayer caught her still outstretched arm and pulled her forward roughly. Natsu kissed her hard, wrapping her into a crushing embrace. It was a shock, but it was perfect. Like everything else in her relationship, it was spontaneous but welcome.

Lucy melted into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She'd held Natsu and been held by him many times but only now could she really feel him. Lucy could appreciate the strength of his muscles but also the gentle feel of his fingers as they ran through her hair. When they moved apart, the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"I love you, Natsu."

"Obviously!" That stupid grin was on his face again.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucy was about to go on a tirade again when he pulled her back in and met her eyes.

"Just kidding... I love you too, Lucy."

Then he kissed her again, and she had her answer.

* * *

**HAPPY LUCY DAY 2019!**


End file.
